Crusaders Revenge
by De4thknight
Summary: A paladin from Theramor named Darren comes to Lordaeron to set things right in the war by joining the Scarlets to defeat the Scourge and the Forsaken, all for his love that lies in Ashenvale. It won't be long before he returns back to be with her again if he lives.
1. Chapter 1

A plague that spread rapidly all across the lands of Lordaeron, the aftermath caused a devastating blow to the human race as they lost nearly all of their kingdoms to the dead and those that survived the battle had to deal with the Burning Legion, those that have survived the war are now scattered throughout Lordaeron, calling themselves the Scarlet Crusaders battling against the Undead but they are losing and there is no way they can retake their land from the Scourge.

This takes place before the Lich King spreads his conquest all over Azeroth, causing the Horde and the Alliance to side together to attack Northrend but now it's set between the humans and the blood elves against the new undead called the Forsaken, the humans from the west do try to reclaim their lands but the way things are going they cannot succeed on defeating them but they will not abandon their people so they will bring forth a strong paladin from Theramore island, a male paladin named Darren Blackwith that will soon become a Scarlet Crusader to join the war against the Scourge, he wishes to end this because he wanted to do this to the one he fell in love with a while ago, a night elf woman that had to watch her land be corrupted by a deadly blight, he was with her a few times alone privately but now he must head to a ship and sail back to Lordaeron and a couple of soldiers to end this war between the Forsaken and the Scarlets.

They land the ships on the coast of Trisfal Glades in the north; there he will have to send his soldiers through the land towards a town called Hearthglen to join with the others who have retaken that place from the Scourge during the civil war between the Scourge and the Forsaken. He and thirty soldiers that volunteer to join this fight heads to the town to regroup with another hundred people they prepares a defence against the Forsaken as soon they will prepare an attack on this area.

Darren was wearing heavy plated armour like the Scarlets, silver with red and a red cape attached to his armour, his soldiers behind him also wore Scarlet armour just to blend in to make sure the Forsaken doesn't know they came from Theramore.

He and his soldiers made it through; he stands at the front of the town looking at the destruction of this place then back to the one in charge of this operation. "Who's in charge?"

A footman walks over to Darren. "You're Darren? You're in charge now... the captain is dead."

Darren takes off his helmet that had wings on both sides to it; showing his face to the soldier, he had short blonde hair and blue eyes. "What do you mean he's dead? Explain what has happen..."

He looks back and starts walking inside the town, he and the others walks through to set up. "He wanted to scout the area, he saw the dark ranger and thought he can take her but he was wrong..." he said while they were walking "They were ambushed, no one survived it. It's just us now."

"I guess i have to take care of this... this is why I'm here, to take care of the situation..." he looks at the footman "Secure the area, if there is an army coming then warn me and prepare for battle, no one leaves this place until i give the word."

He nods and runs to his post, others started to head to their post while some try to nurse the others that can't pick up a weapon to fight. Darren heads to the others to hear the situation going on but soon one of the scout's runs towards them telling them that an undead force, the Scourge is marching towards them from the south, they want Hearthglen before the Forsaken gets there. The Forsaken is elsewhere at the moment but once they are done they will head to Hearthglen after the Scourge attack but right now it's between the Scarlets and the Scourge.

Darren orders those that are outside of the town to return back and prepare a defence around this whole area, they hope to defend this position against the Scourge then head out of there before the Forsaken gets there next; the only thing they are worried about is just how many dead corpse will be marching towards the town.

Darren "I want all infantry into positions now!" he said while walking towards one of the areas "get the ranged attackers inside the buildings and in high ground, do not pursue the enemy, let them come to us!" he draws his great sword and stands on the positions they need to defend.

It was getting dark where they were and only two areas for the dead to storm through this town while the other areas were blocked by the debris. The Scarlets held their position and waits for the dead to reveal themselves, after a few minutes of waiting they reveal themselves to them. Skeletons charges through the night, clashing against the defenders while the necromancers and spider creatures stayed behind, ghouls would just jump over them but they got shot down by the archers, they began to fire back at the ranged creatures while the melee fighters deal with the ghouls and skeletons. Darren's side was dealing with ghouls and large creatures of abominations and undead ogres, they smashed through their defences but some got killed thanks to the archers, Darren would charge through and strikes down one of them to the neck, causing it to fall back then orders his soldiers to push forward and kill the others before the rest of the dead storm through.

The Undead broke through their defence but they continue to fight back until they are all dead but soon Darren quickly called a retreat back into the middle with all they have to make a stand against the dead, they poured through the entrances and into the open area where Darren and the others charges towards them clashing through them as they cannot lose this fight against the Scourge. They fight until the sun rises and finally victory was on their side as they survived the onslaught. Darren stands on the dead ogres looking out at the dead bodies everywhere, he couldn't celebrate anything as this wasn't a victory for him, they may have won the battle but there is no way they can win the war against the dead.

The Dark Lady Sylvanas stands on the cliff looking out at the town, she saw the battle and the victory the Scarlets had done in order to survive, she slightly smiles for a moment then a banshee would be behind her.

"Shall we commence the attack?" she said to Sylvanas

She turns back to the banshee "No... let them be, they done us a favour." She looks back to them.

Darren would look around the place and then looks up seeing Sylvanas standing there looking down at him, he stares at her for a moment and so does she but she turns back and walks away, returning to the capital along with her forces.

"The Dark Lady..." he mumbles to himself then back to the others "Alright..." he jumps off the ogre "We need to get out of here before more come, we regroup with the others alright, so let's go!" he place his sword away and helps out those that need help.

They prepare a caravan and started to head out at dawn, they left their dead behind and started to moved off the roads, heading to the city of Stratholme there Darren and the others will unite with whoever is inside the destroyed city, with that they will be able to finally take a break from the undead as they will not attack the city, not yet anyway but once they fled the town the Forsaken moved in and have taken control of Hearthglen without dealing with any resistance.

The gates of this city were opened as they were expecting them; they let them all through the city to get some rest. Inside the city the walls were still up but the inside of the city was all destroyed thanks to Arthas when he faced a Dreadlord long ago when he was a paladin but now this place is one of the surviving areas for the Scarlet Crusaders. They were able to defend this place against the Scourge but they had a few setbacks time after time when they wanted to go on the offensive but they kept getting pushed back into the city like a rat stuck in his hole because of a cat nearby. Darren walks through the city and moves towards the main building where the one in charge of this place lies and where Darren would get new orders from him, the one in charge of the whole Scarlet operation named Saidan. He was expecting Darren to come here with whats left of the people that survived Hearthglen.

"We have been waiting for you Darren, thank you for being here." He said as he looks up seeing Darren

"I was called from Theramore to help the people of this city; i am ready to fight the Scourge." Darren stood strong while holding his helmet on his left hand

"We will be fighting the Forsaken, they are the top priority but for now the Scourge has been attacking out positions so it's up to you to take care of the Scourge while i deal with the Forsaken myself."

"Then what shall i do to defeat the Scourge. Where do i go?"

"You are going to Dalaran; there you will meet a blood elf and a few of his people. They are getting ready to reclaim Dalaran but they need reinforcements before they are able to siege that place"

"Very well then, i will take my men and move to the-"

"Your men are staying here." He interrupts Darren "I need only you there while your men stay here and defend the area, there is already a group heading to the elves right now but you need to regroup with them before the Forsaken destroys them."

Darren would nod and place his helmet on "My men are now yours, take care of those brave soldiers for me sir, i will be back." He turns back and walks out of the room, heading back in the streets where he will return to his soldiers to tell those whats happening.

Darren would take a horse and rides out there, heading to the south and avoid the roads. He kept getting delayed as there were some undead scouting parties here and there, causing him to fight them so he can press forward to meet the blood elves. He made to a small camp that was waiting for him, almost fifteen Scarlet warriors standing ready then with him there they march to the front gates of Dalaran to meet with the blood elves.

The city of Dalaran was destroyed, all in ruins and no mages survived the war. Darren looks out seeing the city in ruins noticing a few demons patrolling inside while there are many undead creatures living inside, knowing this maybe harder than he thinks. He takes his soldiers towards the rendezvous point but instead of a blood elf he spots he discovers someone else that he and his people didn't expect would be here in the middle the plague lands. A dragon Consort to the queen of dragons named Korialstrasz or in other words named Krasus.

"Krasus... i didn't expect you would be here helping us." Darren said as he walks over to him and shakes his hand.

Krasus does the same thing to him "I came here to help the human race defeat the undead, after all they spread a blight through Ashenvale so my queen ordered me to avenge the fallen by coming here helping the Scarlets retake their lands from the Scourge."

"It's good to see you here." He looks back at the city of Dalaran "We have to siege that place now before the enemy calls for reinforcements. Are you ready?"

Krasus would nod then starts to walk a bit away from Darren and the others. "I am ready." He then suddenly transforms himself into the red dragon then takes flight, flying around in the city.

Darren would side with the blood elves that came here and together they got a formation at the ready, they cut through the city like an arrow hitting a tree. Krasus would send fire to the defences while he flies around the city to help them from above and would also send fireballs down at the demon doom guards before they prepare to charge at Darren, he destroys them and with that they pushed through so quickly, already halfway in the city they would take a break for a moment and let Krasus damage more of the enemies defences before going forward. Krasus fires more fire down at the enemies bases and some demons included, soon Darren would press forward as the dead march towards them well whats left of them anyway but they couldn't defeat Darren and his forces, with the magic the blood elves possess and the melee fighters from the Scarlets they pretty much defeated them so quickly but the Dead hasn't lost this round yet as whats left of their army forms together at the end of the line as a Death knight stands before the invaders, preparing to defend this place as he rules the ruins of Dalaran.

Darren would stop and hold position as he figured out that the enemy is retreating further within to make a stand against them. "They're pulling back, that means their leader is ready to take us on."

Krasus would fly above them and transform himself back to normal. He lands in front of Darren "A Death knight stands before you and your victory over this city, you better be ready to take him on cause i can't go further in but i can take care of any infantry you missed. It's all up to you now."

"Thank you Krasus for what you have done, i will take care of the death knight myself and we will finally get rid of the Scourge soon if this keeps up."

Krasus would nod and turns back to dragon, flying back in the sky and eliminating any defences and any forces he can find to clear a path for Darren and his forces to march. They run up the stairs to the upper level and march through towards where the undead are defending, Darren would signal his people to stop and let Krasus appear to the side burning the undead he can take out. Once he stopped with his fire Darren would rush through striking down the rest of the dead, moving through inside the building but would stop and slowly walks through just in case an ambush is getting ready for them.

They continue to move forward but suddenly the dead sprung the ambush on them, they strikes through their lines quickly, attacking from all sides but they fight back and push them away for Darren to get through them to meet the death knight, he suddenly appears in front of Darren and swings his sword in front of him, causing Darren to block it but causes him to lose his footing, he crashes back against two humans but they helped him up by pushing him back towards the death knight, they clash their swords together in the middle of the room but Darren starts to attack rapidly at the death knight, he continues pushing him back away from the others he keeps swinging his sword but couldn't get a hit on his body. Soon the death knight's sword glows green and was about to swing his sword back towards him but he would evade that swing, it would send a strange green and blackish skull out of his sword, going towards the others and exploding during impact, taking out almost five people but Darren would then swing his sword to the side of the knight, striking off his hands and then beheading the death knight once and for all.

The dead flee in terror but they too were slaughtered by the might of the Crusaders. They all cheer in victory then heads outside where Krasus was waiting for them in human form, Darren walks of there also both of them had a smile on their face as they have taken the city of Dalaran.

"Great job you did here." Krasus said to Darren "The wizards will soon come back to take Dalaran, i will protect this city in case reinforcements arrive."

"You're the one that saved us. We should we thanking you."

"True but once i am done defending this place i must return to my queen and then return to Theramore to report to Jaina and tell her whats happening here on the front."

"Krasus... before you go could you deliver a message to someone in the Alliance?" he said as he takes out a scroll he wrote during the time when was on that ship.

"Who is the person i should give this message to?"

"Her name is Mileria Moonseeker. A night elf Sentinel, please give this message to her only."

"Hmmnn very well i will give her the message." He takes the scroll and places it away "But it will take a week before i get to Ashenvale forest."

"I know." Darren slightly smiles "I just want her to know how I'm doing here."

"Well good luck Darren, i will give this to her don't worry." He turns back and takes flight. He flies above the clouds and remains hidden for now on

Darren would soon order the blood elves and the humans to return back to the north while the wizards return to their city to maybe rebuild it but this time they won't let the Scourge take this city again from them. Darren would have to take a two day march back to Stratholme and hopes that this victory will spread throughout the lands telling that the Scourge will soon be over.


	2. Chapter 2

(First off this story may become similar to that of the Warcraft 3 Custom Campaign called 'Rise of the Forsaken' since that campaign was pretty awesome so i thought of maybe adding bits of the story and the created character the creator made so hope you enjoy it and should really try that custom campaign out it's amazing.)

Stratholme lies in flames as the Forsaken has attacked the city while Darren was fighting the Scourge. They manage to break through the walls and killed many of the infantry but it didn't stop them from countering attack against the Forsaken, driving them back and preparing to march out of the city to meet the dead face to face. The leader of the Scarlet Crusaders joins his soldiers to fight Sylvanas to win the war but not just her is making a move as her partner the Dreadlord is causing some problems with the rest of the surviving orcs in the south close to Darren's location, the Dreadlord also found someone caged in the orcs base but now she is again a slave to the Dreadlord as he controls her to do his bidding.

Two blood elf ranger's looks out in the snowy plainfields seeing a large Orc fortress and a few bases around but they are under attack by this Dreadlord and his new pet, an Apothecary named Phaelynne. Her hair was red like blood, she was wearing a darker black cloak and covered her hair with her hood, she was wielding a staff by her side and her skin was darker blue just like any other undead minions that used to serve the Lich King but has now return as a slave to a Dreadlord. The ranger's returns to Darren that has establish a camp not far from where the two rangers were, they report to him about the situation about the orcs soon to come lose against the Scourge.

"A Dreadlord is planning an attack on the orcs..." he was sitting by the fire and looks up at the two ranger's after they finished saying what they said to him "The orcs won't make it." He slowly shakes his head

"We should use this time to retreat back to regroup with the others before the Scourge spreads through this way."

"Maybe... but if we defeat them here... then the Scourge won't attack Dalaran and any other place nearby." He stands up thinking about the situation.

"But sir we can't attack the Scourge in this condition, we can't defeat them unless we go back and get the dragon."

"Unless we call upon the orcs to attack the Scourge..." Darren said

"Side with the orcs?!" a human footman said as he stands up hearing the conversation, soon the others stood up looking over to Darren.

"The orcs are a perfect ally... you all weren't there but they sided with the Alliance for victory against the Burning Legion, if they side with us then we can defeat the Scourge here and now before they spread further within once more. We must defeat the Scourge now!"

The humans and blood elves looks at one another for a while but doesn't say a word. Two hours later the Scourge have already destroyed many of the orcs bases except for the last one that lies at the top of the hill, a blade master was in charge of this fortress and will not lose against the undead but the way this is going they will not defeat a horde this big.

An Orc grunt runs towards the Orc Blade master "Chieftain, we lost all our forces, were surrounded by the wretches undead!"

"Damn them all!" he said to himself "I will not lose this fortress to that blasted Dreadlord, first it was that prince and now this!"

Another Orc Grunt appears to the side of him "Chieftain there's a human paladin coming this way; only he is coming to our front!"

The Blade master was bit of a shock to find out a human is near since they haven't seen any humans around for ages. He would leave the fortress along with a few orcs to meet Darren as he stands in front of the front entrance with his sword ready, looking back in case the dead comes towards him. He spots the Blade master noticing he has a smile on his face as he walks down the hill standing in front of Darren with his katana ready to fight him.

"Human... it's been a while since i seen your kind, i thought you were all dead." He would push his shoulder

"I was going to say the same thing to you orcs... it looks like you're about to lose against the Scourge yet again."

"You got alot of guts coming here saying that in front of the chief alone with no humans standing next to you. I bet there all dead thanks to that Dreadlord!"

"They are elsewhere... i came here because you and I share a same goal here. You ever heard the old saying 'The Enemy of my Enemy is my Friend'?"

"I am not fighting with you human! I rather let this land be blighted by the dead with you in it."

"You don't have to fight with me... i know you want payback against what the dead did to your clan long ago, if you lose then your clan is no more. The Scourge has defeated you all." Darren said as he aims his sword in front of the Orc "What say you? One more round right here right now... what say you?" he lowers his sword.

Twenty minutes later the Dreadlord Varimathras is preparing a large attack on the orcs fortress, he decided to take the front entrance while the western part is still fortified by another Orc clan but they are already prepared to defend this fortress against the horde of the undead. Varimathras laughs at the orcs as they are hiding in the fortress, he would soon signal the attack as the horde of the dead marches towards the fortress, they run up the hill but soon they get delayed as they rain fire down on the hill to slow the undead down a bit then starts taking crossbows out and fires down at them but they continue to charge through the flames towards the orcs. The dead clash against the orcs but they held their ground, pushing the dead back but soon the undead brings forth their undead dragons and their siege weapons to destroy the towers and rangers, then the giant abominations would charge up the hill and breaks their line of defence, soon Varimathras would charge up the hill also but suddenly Darren and his forces charges from the side, they clash through the undead so quickly causing Varimathras to retreat back but then he charges through the dead and swings his sword towards the Dreadlord but he blocks it with his strong arm, holding his sword there then uses his other arm to claw his chest, giving him a three cut on his chest, causing him to push back while the Dreadlord abandons the fields and leaves everything to his servant but she is just standing there watching the fight but soon she would start to feel normal again so she quickly escapes also, leaving the undead be destroyed by all three of the races.

The undead was destroyed on the fields and only a few humans and blood elves were killed but the orcs lost more than that. Darren would look up at the Blade master not saying anything to him; he would just turn back and walks away with his army, moving to the north where the woman escaped. The Orc leader would just return back and recover from this and issues a new order to abandon this base and retreat into the south where the dead hasn't attacked there yet.

The Scarlets retreats to the north but soon they establish a camp further ahead away from the snowy mountain and away from the Scourge and the orcs, since they had to fight the undead it will take longer for them to reach Stratholme but they don't know the news until it's too late. While they were camping together Darren would head off alone to get a break from this, he looks down at his injuries as it was healed a bit but not all of it. During that walk he would stop as he heard something in the bushes, he would draw his sword and aims to where the disturbance was coming from where woman appears before him but not just a woman, an undead mage that was in the battle, he seen her in the battle but she didn't attack all she did was run away and with that he lowered his sword as she could be friendly but he couldn't trust her that easily after all she is an undead minion to the Scourge or the Forsaken.

"Don't kill me... i am not your enemy." She said quietly while raising her hands in front of her still holding her staff as she walks forward

"Do not take another step." He raises his sword at her again

She would stop "Please, help me... the Dreadlord used me as a slave and wanted to use my powers to defeat the orcs, i couldn't do anything to stop myself you need to believe me i didn't want this. I am not his slave anymore."

"What are you talking about?"

"The undead have broken in lines, half of us do not want to serve the Lich King anymore but those that are still loyal do, there are others starting this civil war and now you are caught right in the middle of it because of the Scourge."

"Just what side are you on then?"

"I am not on either of their sides, i just want out of this, back to what i was before but..." she looks down and lowers her hands

"Then help me defeat the Scourge. Tell me everything you know about them and i will take care of this i promise you that, we will have vengeance to what Arthas has done to Lordaeron, i will destroy him myself if i even have the power to do so."

"You have a strong heart... i will give you the information to you but what am i suppose to do now?"

"You find the leader of the Forsaken; tell whoever is in charge to back off. The Scarlet Crusades will eliminate the Scourge from this land and we will regain what was lost to us, if they don't listen then we will all lose this land to the Scourge.

She would slowly nods "Then you need to remember this well..." she would start to tell Darren everything she knows about the Scourge and what is about to happen soon. Some of the stuff she said caused Darren a bit of a shock as he found out that the leader of the Scarlet Crusaders is a Dreadlord, commanding them and sending them to their deaths against the Forsaken.

The sun has finally rise up and Darren returns to camp to get the others ready to move out to head to the north while the woman remains where she was, watching them leaving the area so she can go into the shadows and tries to find Sylvanas to deliver the message Darren said to her. The information she said to Darren was still hard to sink into his mind as he couldn't believe in some of what she said but he has to believe she is telling the truth about all of this, if he ignores this and finds out it's the truth then this will be the downfall to the Crusaders.

During the march a rider came towards Darren telling them that the city of Stratholme is lost to the Scarlets and is giving him a new order, he has to regroup with the others to prepare an attack against the Forsaken as the enemy controls a wide area in Stratholme and wants Darren's forces to flank the Undead position by ambushing one of their areas while he swoops with whats left of the Crusaders from the rear to finish them off and cutting the head off the leader of the Forsaken. Darren wouldn't attack the Forsaken yet until he gets answers from the one that's in charge of this operation, he would take his troops to the location where he is at the moment but suddenly Darren would get ambush by the Scourge, they were waiting for them to return and was setting this whole thing up for them to get attack. Darren would draw his sword and defend himself against the onslaught of the Scourge but his people were being slaughtered all over the place as they didn't have enough time to defend themselves, the blood elves were the first ones to be destroyed first then soon the humans were killed. Darren would keep fighting but then Varimathras would appear out of nowhere and strikes him down, giving him a four cut to the side of his face, shattering his helmet in half and causing him to fall to the ground, remaining unconscious but they think he's dead. Varimathras would regroup with Sylvanas and prepare an attack on the Scarlet Crusaders to finish this off; if they lose then they will be destroyed. Nothing will stop the Scourge and the Forsaken now as the Scourge was this close from winning this fight for good.

Darren remains on the ground, he wants to move but he can't, he wants to do something but he lost the will to get up and fight again but someone was nearby that he felt was coming towards him. He slowly opens his eyes and tries to look up but couldn't see the persons face only their feet as they stand right next to him but he couldn't do anything to he would just surrender himself to whoever is standing there.

Darren would look back in the past before heading into Lordaeron, he was in a dream but he doesn't know it. He sits on the cliff in Ashenvale forest with his love by his side sitting next to him both looking out at the view but she would look sad at the moment when she found out that he was soon to join the army to travel to Lordaeron and fight the Scourge.

Mileria would look up at Darren "Do you really have to go Darren? I don't want to leave your sight."

"I'm sorry but i have to, I'm doing this for you after all."

"I just don't want to lose you Darren; i want to be there with you till the end."

"We will meet again i promise you that, i didn't see the battle against the Burning Legion but i know what happen to your forest after the outcome. The Undead Scourge has destroyed everything i loved and i can't let that happen again if they come here."

"Darren..." she leans her head to his shoulder then looks up at him. He would look down at her with a smile on his face.

The two were about to move their heads close to each other, they both slowly closed their eyes as they were about to kiss each other but the moment they were getting closer Darren would wake up. His dream ended but he doesn't wake up where he was before instead he was somewhere in a building. His wounds were healed since he has been out for maybe a day or so, he would slowly sit up and looks around but all he could see now is just a blur but he can tell there are two figures in the same room with him. He slowly stands up and looks over to them and soon his vision would be cleared.

"About time you woke up." A female voice said to Darren. When his vision was cleared he would see Sylvanas sitting on the throne with her legs crossed looking down at him.

"Sylvanas?" he said then as his vision was cleared. He looks to the side seeing that woman from before, the one that told him the secrets in the Scourge ranks. "And you..."

Darren was getting more confused as before, thinking why are they helping him since they were the ones that attacked the Scarlets in the first place but he did started to remember that Phaelynne did tell him that the Forsaken are those that are trying to break from the Lich King's bond and returns to their natural selves but still undead. He was about to grab his sword but he lets go of it as they were not here to kill him, they would have just left him there to die on the fields thanks to Varimathras.

"You are Darren, the Paladin that came from Theramore in the west, here to save the Scarlet Crusaders, but you are too late to save them." Sylvanas said to Darren as she stands up off the throne

"What are you talking about? Where are my Crusaders?"

"There all dead. They were killed and betrayed by their leader, i too was betrayed but now all i have now is you and her..." she looks back at Phaelynne.

"There... all dead..." he looks down "I came here to fight with the Crusaders but now there all dead."

"Not all of them are dead." Phaelynne finally spoke out "There base is still intact but barely, if you help us defeat the Scourge then there will be peace between the two factions."

"Peace?" he said as he looks up at her then to Sylvanas

"We have a plan that needs to be success but we need your Scarlets as well. Will you hep the Forsaken? Will you avenge your fallen warriors by killing Varimathras and Balthazar? If you defeat them then there will be peace between us factions, we can destroy the Lich King together but i cannot defeat the Lich King without the humans help and also the Horde. Will you set aside your vengeance to the Forsaken and fight your true enemy, the one who started this whole mess in the first place, and the one who turned me and Phaelynne into these mindless creatures... Arthas..."


	3. Chapter 3

The wreckage of Lordaeron, the land that survived in many wars but finally it came to an end thanks to the prince that was going to be the future king but he decided to become stronger than that by showing the people of Lordaeron that he doesn't need them so he killed every last person that would pose a threat to him and his conquest. Now Darren stands outside looking out at the ruins of this proud city but it's still corrupted by the dead but not the Scourge, those that were human but now they are half way free thanks to Sylvanas by breaking that bond from the Lich King, soon Sylvanas stands next to Darren looking out at the city.

"Arthas is the major threat to this world but not just him; we have those two Dreadlord's we still need to hunt them down for their betrayal... Varimathras was my second in command but he betrayed me and sided with his brother, Balnazzar wanted the Scarlet Crusaders to deal with the Forsaken and didn't care who won because he wants to destroy both of us. Will set aside the differences between us and help me hunt down these bastards before it's too late?"

Darren would remain silent then looks towards Sylvanas "Without you people i would be dead, i would never succeed my goal in this land, i will help you defeat the Dreadlords but after this is over what will happen between us?"

"Your people will be spared as long as i control Lordaeron and the plague lands, your Scarlet Crusaders will live as long as they don't threaten my Forsaken anymore."

Darren would nod to her "I will make sure we keep this alliance that way, if not then we will have a war between us."

"You go to your people and tell them the situation, i will find Varimathras and i will make sure he suffers for what he has done to you and me." She turns back and walks back into her throne room

Darren would walk through the ruins of this city; the dead would ignore him as he walks by as Sylvanas ordered them all to stand down. He would continue walking not even thinking of drawing his sword. Just as he leaves the city he would find a real life horse thanks to Sylvanas, he would accept this and rides towards the only place that is still fortified by the Scarlets and hasn't been destroyed yet by Balnazzar so he needs to get there before it's too late.

A few hours later inside the throne room a dark elf ranger walks over to Sylvanas and Phaelynne as she stands next to Sylvanas on the throne. She would bow before saying anything "Milady... we believe we have found where Balnazzar is. He is in Stratholme along with a horde of demons."

"Perfect... we can finally get him..." she would smile of this good news

"There is another thing... we have found out that there is an army of Blood elves marching towards the lands of Quel'Thalas, it looks like they are trying to retake their land from the Scourge."

"The blood elves... there is no way they can retake that city unless..." she looks at Phaelynne "I want you to bring a message to Darren, tell him to go to Stratholme. I will go to Quel'Thalas with my forces; Varimathras has to be there since that's the only place that the Forsaken hasn't attacked yet."

"Very well then..." she would walk to the middle of the room she raise her staff in front of her, she gets consumed with dark green light, teleporting her elsewhere close to the Scarlet Bastion.

Inside the Scarlets base in the east called Tyr's Hand the last place that hasn't been attacked by the Forsaken or the Scourge, Darren finally made it in there and called forth a meeting to meet with all the superior officers that are left in the order. Darren would tell them all what is going on out there and wishes to take the position as leader of the Scarlet Crusaders, they all didn't believe in what he said about their leader was actually a Dreadlord but the way he said it to them they had no choice but to believe in what he said so they prepare a defence in this last holy place just in case the Scourge or the rest of the Burning Legion prepare an attack on this place.

"The Scourge will prepare an attack but we need to know where they are coming from." He said while walking with the others outside walking over to the border of where they will defend "I know we have been fighting the Forsaken a few times but right now we need to be focus on the Scourge, if we defeat them then we will get the Dreadlords."

"Finding them will be a problem; we lost half our army thanks to this Dreadlord. He will want to finish us off unless he wishes to waste our resources on fighting the ones in the Undercity." One of the knights said to him while walking next to him.

"Then we have to not fight the Forsaken, we must defeat the Scourge and the Dreadlords before it's too late."

One of the soldiers runs towards him "Sir... we got an undead mage outside our perimeter asking for you."

"Let her in, she is no threat to us."

He nods and returns back to his post and to where Phaelynne is. He asks her to come in to head to Darren while he stands there waiting for her to come over. She would tell what Sylvanas is doing and what's going on, Balnazzar and his army the Burning Legion controls what was once theirs and if they don't act now then they will march to Tyr's Hand and destroy everything.

After she finished talking she returns back to the Undercity and prepare a defence just in case. Darren would prepare his men to march to Stratholme before the Burning Legion is ready, he rides on the roads along with two hundred soldiers with him, and he looks down and takes out a necklace he was wearing but was hidden underneath his armour. He looks at it while he rides towards the city and thinks back the time when he was with his love before he set out to Lordaeron.

Mileria stands in front of him in Theramore Isle, giving him a farewell before he gets on that ship. "I want to give you something..." she would take off the necklace and gives it to him; it was a silver and blue sapphire in the middle.

Darren slowly takes it "This is... I can't have this; this belongs to the night elves only... i can't take this."

"You need this Darren more than i do; when the moon shines out it will protect you, this will protect you against the Legion, please wear it for me."

Darren slightly smiles then puts it on, placing it underneath his armour so no one can see it "I will make sure only i can have this."

She smiles as he put it on "Be careful out there Darren, when you need it the most it will guide you to victory..." she moves close to him to kiss him

Darren wraps his arms around her and starts to kiss her back. Back on the road he smiles as he rides to Stratholme but then he started to act serious once they made it to the front gate. They stand outside while the gate was opened, they couldn't see anyone on the walls, he and the others got off their horses and started to walk in with their swords ready.

"Be ready." He said while he takes point, they all walk inside the city but they couldn't see any demons around, either they were all gone or planning an ambush.

During their walk through the city they would stop when they were in the middle of the city, they start to hear noises coming from all directions; Darren orders his men to form a circle and prepare to defend where they were in order to get Balnazzar. Demon beasts holding large weapons would start to move closer towards them then starts sprinting at them with their large halberds aiming towards them as they charge. Darren would quickly get the archers that lies in the middle to fire in all directions, taking out a few of them before they clash against the Crusaders, they break through their circle defence and once they broke through that they all disperse striking back against the demon army along with Darren also fighting back swinging his sword rapidly at the demons cutting them down whoever stands in front of him, just when he was getting pulled back his sword slowly turns bright as yellow as his holy light was ready to fight the demons but not alone instead of using it against the demons he uses it on his Scarlets by stabbing his sword halfway in the ground, sending a large circle blast through the area, knocking the demons back while the Scarlets swords, shields and armour starts to glow.

The Scarlets uses this gift against the demons by striking them down quickly, their swords were able to penetrate their bodies and burn their insides while their protective shields and armour deflects some of the attacks making it hard for the demons to kill them and it won't be long before they all lie dead in front of them and just in the right time because that ability will wear off the moment the area was cleared, making the Scarlets victorious but they cannot celebrate yet as Balnazzar is still in this city, they would continue to march through the city and into the main building where they think this Dreadlord is and they were right but not alone since he brought two of his giant strong doom guards but the Scarlets couldn't retreat not right now so they defend the front door as they slowly move towards Balnazzar, he just stands there in the middle looking at them all but stares at Darren for a while with a smile on his face, his wings spread and prepares himself to fight him and his Scarlets.

"I knew you would come... Darren Blackwith, you and your Scarlets survived this far but I'm afraid you are too late to save this land."

"Shut up!" he shouts out and aims his sword towards him "You killed the leader of the Scarlet Crusaders you wanted us to be wiped out by the Forsaken and once they are weak you will bring the demon army to crush them. Admit it!"

The Dreadlord laughs at his comment "You are smarter than anyone i have ever met, but you are more annoying than Sylvanas, me and my brother had planned this from the very beginning and we won't stop now, once we destroy you and Sylvanas we will go back to Kalimdor and destroy those night elves."

"Mileria..." he mumbles to himself then he let rage take over for a moment. He charges towards the Dreadlord by jumping in the air and swinging down at him with both hands to his sword but the Dreadlord blocks it with one swing of his claws, knocking him back towards the others but falls to the ground and dropping his sword.

His sword hits the ground in the middle between Balnazzar and Darren, just when he hits the ground the others would charge towards the Dreadlord causing the Doom guards to take action to defend their master by walking past Balnazzar and striking them down. Darren slowly looks up seeing his men being slaughtered to the Doom Guards; they swing their large flaming blades down at the soldiers as their swords couldn't cut through deep enough to wound the two. He looks on both the Doom Guards seeing them destroying the Scarlets in front of them, none of them survived except for him then he looks down thinking this is his fault he send them to their graves, they all didn't deserve to die like this they all wanted to die fighting for Lordaeron instead they are just fighting to protect the Forsaken and themselves against the Dreadlord and his demon army.

"Please return to me..." a female voice whispered in his mind, only he could hear it. It was a beautiful voice he hasn't heard in a long time now "Don't give up. Fight for me and Lordaeron..."

Darren looks up seeing the Dreadlord walking over towards him, he raise his claw and it starts to slowly glow red as he was going to finish him off. Darren would whisper something to himself before the Dreadlord unleashes his final kill. "I won't... my love." He charges towards the Dreadlord then jumps forward to roll forward to miss the Dreadlords attack.

Darren grabs his blade and charges towards the Doom Guard, it was about to swing horizontally towards Darren but he would jump up in the air and stabbing his sword through the Doom Guard's chest, causing it to fall back on the ground. Darren grabs his sword and finishes it off with a stab to the face but then the other one tries to swing down at him but he evades it quickly enough to jump off the Doom Guard's chest and causes the other to finish what we was about to do. The Dreadlord looks back at Darren as he also turns to face him, Darren's eyes were glowing blue, blue flames would come out of his eyes and the amulet he still wears around his neck starts to glow as the moon shines throughout Stratholme.

"What are you?" Balnazzar said then makes his claw light with red again.

"I am a hero of Azeroth!" his eyes stops lighting in flames but his sword on the other hand does, the blue flames wraps around his blade and charges towards him.

Darren would jump up holding his sword with two hands to it, Balnazzar swings his hand to hit his sword to send the black and red lightning through his hands but the moment they collide they caused a massive cataclysm inside the building they were in, a blast of blue and red light blasts out of the gaps of the building but luckily this place is still intact for now but just one little break will cause it to fall down on top of them.

After the blast was over Darren slowly gets back up as the power he possess was no more, Suddenly Balnazzar would grab Darren by the neck and lift him up in the air, choking the life out of him.

"I will not fall to the likes of..." he would stop and felt dizzy for a moment, he looks down seeing Darren's sword lies inside of his chest. He lets go of Darren and takes a few steps back as the blue flames started to consume his insides and out, he yells out loud in pain as the flames covers his body and there is nothing he can do to save himself. Balnazzar falls to the ground, he is now no more.

Darren slowly gets back up again looking at Balnazzar "For the Crusaders..." he starts walking over to his sword notices it's all broken in pieces, all that is left is the handle and a bit of the blade left while the rest were consumed inside the Dreadlord's body.

Darren would walk out of there before it crumbles down upon him, heading into the streets holding his broken sword but he falls to the ground after wasting too much energy on that last strike, he took much damage thanks to Balnazzar's attack, he goes on one knee and starts to breathe heavily but he continues walking out of there before any demons get a chance to kill him.

Meanwhile back at the Undercity the Apothecary Phaelynne was sitting on the throne talking to the other members of the Forsaken asking to attack the Crusaders but she keeps saying no to it. Suddenly a necromancer storms inside the throne room telling them they are under attack, flaming rocks flies above the city and demon hordes were storming the gate, breaking it down and attacking the Forsaken, they smashed through their defences quickly but they need to rally together before the Burning Legion takes over the Undercity.

Varimathras was leading the assault into the city, striking through the undead and have taken over half the city, Phaelynne would leave the throne room and try to go offence but Varimathras was eager to take the city while Sylvanas is in Quel'Thalas and Darren is dealing with his brother, making this the opportunity to raise the war against the Forsaken now before it's too late.

After half an hour of fighting Phaelynne and others quickly returns to the throne room and barricades the entrance but that won't stop the Dreadlord's onslaught, soon Varimathras would break down the gates and storms inside with his demon army, Phaelynne and her magic tries to heal the fellow undead but she couldn't do this all day but she couldn't heal them in time, once they all lie dead in front of her Varimathras would walk towards her and grabs her neck, lifting her up in the air.

"This city now belongs to me now... and you... you will help me get rid of Sylvanas and Darren. You will be a perfect pawn in this war." Varimathras smiles at her.

Elsewhere in Ashenvale forest, Krasus finally heads there after he finished reporting to his queen and Jaina about the blight with the Scourge and the Forsaken and was now ready to deliver the message to the one Darren spoke of, his true love Mileria Moonseeker. She was alone in Ashenvale looking at the fountain of once was corrupted by a Pit Lords taint, causing the war between Cenarius and the orcs but now it has been restored to what it was before. Krasus finally found her and walks towards her slowly taking out the message and handing it over to Mileria, the moment he said it was for Darren she would grab it and reads it to see what he said to her.

"My love... i am doing so well in the past few days with the Scarlet Crusaders, i am fighting with every life i possess in order to stop this blight but thanks to you i have the will to fight. You told me that your land is still corrupted by the Scourge and now i don't want them destroying something so beautiful, your story fighting the Scourge and the Legion reminds me of home, they destroyed everything i loved and i do not want them coming back to Ashenvale to harm you. All i ask is for you to stay strong because one day i will return to you so we can be together again for another year, i do hope you are reading this because wherever i am or wherever i go i will always find you and be with you, either in this world or the next, our bond is eternal. I love you forever and always."

"I am yours... Darren..."

Krasus would leave her be, transforming into dragon and flying out of there. She would hold the note tight to her chest and looking up at the moon, smiling about what he said to her. "Darren... i am yours also..."

She felt someone was near and places the message away then grabs her bow but she lowers it when it was Shandris coming out of the forest. "Mileria we have a problem. We need to move to Kalimdor at once."

"What is wrong?"

"The Lich King is preparing an attack on the orcs, we need to help the orcs before the Scourge prepares a march to Ashenvale, we move in two hours." She turns back and returns to the wild to regroup with the others.

Mileria remains where she is but soon she prepares herself to head out to where Shandris was, ready to follow her orders as she and other Night Elves prepares a march out of their forest and into the Wastelands of Kalimdor, she will soon participate in the war Darren is doing in the east, she must defend the city of the orcs against the onslaught of the Scourge before they spread into their lands.

"Darren... my love... i am coming for you..." she thinks to herself as she marches with the others to Orgrimmar.


	4. Chapter 4

A few hours later Darren got a horse and rides towards the Undercity alone since he lost contact with them, while he was riding along the road he suddenly got ambush by demon hellhounds, one sprung out of the bushes and bites the neck of his horse, causing Darren to fall off his horse and had to defend himself against the other two hounds but his weapon is broken and could not be rebuild with his power so he takes a few steps back and then starts running.

The three hellhound's chases after him through the forest, he had no choice but to grab the broken blade and throw it towards them, killing one of them by hitting its head then the one behind it would trip over the dead hound but the other one was still coming towards him. The hound was getting closer and was about to jump up to tackle him to the ground but suddenly an arrow comes out of nowhere taking out the hellhound then takes out the other one that was about to get back up. Sylvanas reveals herself to Darren; she places her bow on her back as she walks over towards the dead hellhound. She grabs the broken sword and throws it towards Darren, landing on the ground in front of him.

Darren grabs the broken blade and places it away "Sylvanas... this is the second time you saved my life, it's almost as if you want me to side with you in the end."

"That is the plan but i don't have time for this... the Burning Legion has taken my city and i want it back. I lost everyone inside that city so im guessing there all dead."

"So it's me and you against an army of demons."

"Not alone... reinforcements are coming, those that survived Silvermoon will return here, i just got here early."

"The Scarlets will come here in an hour so were on our own until we know what we are dealing with. Plus on the good side Balnazzar is dead."

She slightly smiles then starts walking off back on the road. Darren would follow her to see where she will go; she would head to higher ground to see what they are dealing with inside the city. They look down seeing large demon hordes holding positions inside her city but no sign of her undead minions and no sign of Phaelynne, they start to wonder if anyone even survived the attack and Sylvanas could not call forth any more since half her army went to Quel'Thalas while the other half was here in the Undercity.

"This is not good... Varimathras has his forces ready for us; he is just waiting for us to come through there so he can finish us off." She said while walking down the hill

"Then why doesn't he just finish us off? He took over the capital city in one shot; he can take out the Scarlets and Quel'Thalas."

"He wants us to catch the bait." She looks out seeing her Forsaken army finally arriving "Good... there here..." she starts walking over towards her army

Darren would follow her but he would stop and suddenly hears a dragon roar coming towards them. He looks back seeing Krasus in his dragon form flying towards him, he turns to normal and lands on the top of the cliff looking down at Darren then looking over at Sylvanas and her undead but looks back to Darren.

"My queen wanted me to assist you in the conquest against the Scourge... i didn't expect you would be siding with them."

"Things have changed friend... thank you for returning back here, are there going to me more reinforcements? We could use more extra fire power against the demons that now controls the Undercity."

Krasus would shake his head "They are busy in the west... while you are fighting here the orcs are under attack by the Scourge. Jaina and her forces along with the Night Elves are helping the Horde dealing with the Scourge; you're on your own over here."

Darren remains silent for a moment "What of Mileria?"

"I gave her the message, don't worry about it. But she will probably be fighting against the Scourge over there so now you need to clear the demons here before going to Northrend to confront the Lich King."

"Then we need to act now before it's too late. Come on." He starts walking towards Sylvanas and her army as they prepare to march

The Forsaken would march to the west first close to Hearthglen and waiting for some help to arrive. Krasus would fly towards the Scarlets Embassy to see what they are doing while Darren watches the city seeing if the demons make a move but they do not make a move on them even though they know the Forsaken and the Blood Elves are out there. Finally reinforcements arrive from the east, Scarlet Crusaders march towards the location where the Forsaken and elves are at the moment but they hold position and don't go any further since they still don't trust the undead. Darren would make his way towards his army and prepares a strategy with all the leaders before marching to the city, after an hour they finally have cooperation and is ready to move out but before they go Krasus would give Darren a new blade, he took it from the Scarlets Embassy since he saw his blade broken thanks to Balnazzar. It was just like his old weapon but was a bit longer and silver, he would try to swing around a few times to get the hang of it before rejoining with the Scarlets but before he heads out he wishes to talk to Sylvanas alone for a moment.

"Sylvanas... what is going to happen after we take the Undercity, what will happen when this war against the Lich King and the Legion is over? I need to know."

"Simple really... i control the Undercity, i will give you Scarlets a chance in this land if you wish for peace."

"If this does go to peace then me and the Scarlets wants the city of Hearthglen and Stratholme. That is what we want, in exchange you can keep your city but if you ever try to attack any of those places-"

"Relax there is no need for that, all i care is this land control by me, you and the blood elves can have what you want just as long as my people have what we desire in this world. Freedom."

Krasus interrupts this and tells them that everything is ready to go. Sylvanas and Darren go on their separate ways until they meet each other inside the city. Darren's forces march towards the front gate while Sylvanas and her Forsaken and Blood Elves moves towards the west to an area they know well that can get them inside the city. The Demons inside notices the Scarlet Crusaders marching to the gate and prepares to defend it but then Krasus turns to dragon form, he flies towards the gate and sends a few large fireballs down upon them, blasting the enemy around the gate then flies around the city while Darren charges through with his army, clashing against the demons inside trying to push them back so they can send their army through to fight the demon horde.

Sylvanas notices the battle inside and city and prepares to march from the rear by going through a secret tunnel the humans made long ago just to evacuate the citizens but now they use it to get inside the city and flank the demons. Krasus would still keep flying around the place sending fireballs down in a few places to weaken them but then he suddenly got hit by an Infernal siege cannon, causing him to land near the city throne room and has to fight the demons head on still in his dragon form. He uses his tail to knock them back and uses its claws to take them out but he gets more hurt thanks to those Infernal Cannons, soon they call upon more infernal golems on the fields to hold him off but then Darren appears on top of Krasus then he jumps down and strikes a demon chest causing it to fall back and die. He pulls his sword out of its chest and charges towards the others defending the front door of the throne room, the infernal cannons were about to fire but Sylvanas shoots a few arrows on its weak spots, causing them to break apart, once they were clear Krasus turns to normal and then grabs a sword from a dead Scarlet.

He looks over to Sylvanas and Darren "Take care of the Dreadlord, ill deal with them out here. Good luck!" he charges towards a demon to help the Scarlets

Darren and Sylvanas looks at each other and nods at the same time, they run to the gate and kick it open together seeing Varimathras sitting on the throne with Phaelynne standing next to him holding her staff ready, she aims it towards the two as they walk inside the throne room.

"Phaelynne? What are you doing... kill him..." Sylvanas said as she takes out an arrow ready to shoot

"It appears she is under his control again... i saw this before, you used her against the orcs didn't you?" he looks at Varimathras

"Indeed you are correct." He gets off the throne and walks closer to them "She is now mine, she serves the Burning Legion now after Balnazzar was slain..." he stares at Darren "You killed my brother."

Darren aims his sword at him "You will be next to fall with him then the Burning Legion can finally end here." He starts walking towards him

Phaelynne suddenly charged a green orb from her staff and fired a dark greenish skull towards Darren. He quickly jumps to the side to avoid it then looks over to her but then Varimathras would charge towards him swinging his claws at Darren, he gets a strike to the face and causes him to jump back but falls to the ground. Sylvanas notices he has three claw marks on his face then looks over at the two.

Sylvanas would fire towards the Dreadlord but he just breaks it and charges towards her but then Darren charges towards him and swings his sword at him, the Dreadlord blocks it with his arm and tries to claw his chest but he moves back and starts to swing again hitting his arm once more. Sylvanas would deal with Phaelynne by running past the two and shooting a few dark arrows at her but she starts hitting them with her staff but one hit her chest but didn't go deep enough so she hits it off of her chest and fires another skull blast towards her but misses, Sylvanas would grab a dagger and charges towards her but she blocks it with her staff but they both falls to the ground she tries to kill her but the way she looks at her she couldn't kill her so Phaelynne use this by kicking her off of her and sends a skull blast, hitting her chest and knocking her down onto the floor.

Darren and Varimathras continues fighting but then Darren gets the upper hand by pushing him back a few times as he continues swinging his sword at him while he keeps blocking it with his strong arms. Suddenly he gets hit on the side with a skull blast by Phaelynne, causing him to fall to the ground on his knees looking down but slowly tries to get back up but then Varimathras walks over to him and grabs his head, Darren grabs Varimathras hands to stop him from snapping his neck but Varimathras was stronger than him. The moment he was about to snap his neck he gets hit in the back of the neck by Sylvanas arrow, letting go of Darren and trying to grab the arrow but then Darren grabs his sword and stabs it through his chest but before he does that he lights it in blue flames just like when he faced Balnazzar. He burns his body and has the same fate as Balnazzar, he burns in blue flames and falls to the ground but before he falls dead Darren grabs the sword out of his chest and watches him slowly dying, once he dies Phaelynne would fall to the ground as the spell has lifted but still possess the pain he did to her when he got there.

Sylvanas stands up and looks at the door seeing Krasus and the Scarlets behind him along with undead soldiers standing together seeing the outcome inside the throne room. Darren was covering his face with one hand while walking over to Phaelynne, Sylvanas signals her Forsaken soldiers to go back outside.

Sylvanas walks over to Darren to see Phaelynne "Is she alright?"

"She is still breathing but i guess she is free from his spell." He looks back at the dead Dreadlord "The Burning Legion is finally over."

Krasus walks over to them "I know we should recover from this but right now... we got bigger problems at the moment."

"The Lich King." She stands up and looks back at the two "He is next to fall."

"We have to go to Kalimdor and regroup with the Alliance and the Horde, and then we will all march together to Northrend and face the Lich King personally... We can end this once and for all."

She nods and looks down at Phaelynne. Darren and Krasus would soon head out of there along with the Blood Elves and the Scarlets, heading towards the western corners of Lordaeron, there they will have to take their leave with Krasus because he wishes to take flight and return to the dragon queen by heading to Northrend first. There were only two ships left but they couldn't take them all to the west but luckily Sylvanas finally arrived with her forces siding with Darren's forces and she brought a few undead ships for all of them to travel to the west, the all had no choice but to trust her yet again and travel all together to the west where they can help the Horde and the Alliance against the Scourge before going to the north to face him.

After a day that has gone by and they finally made it to the Orcs city of Orgrimmar but it lies in siege as yesterday they fought against the Scourge and won but lost so many people, Night Elves, Orcs and Humans. While they were recovering they notice the fleet of human ships and undead making their way to the shores, Sylvanas and Darren were the first to get off their ships and makes their way to the city of Orgrimmar while their armies move towards the areas where the Undead were before but they were all gone. Darren and Sylvanas walks over to the leaders of the Alliance and the Horde, Shandris, Jaina, Thrall and Varian were all standing ready to make the next move against the Scourge.

"Darren... im glad you're here but you are too late to assist against the Scourge." Varian said then looks at Sylvanas "I didn't know you're with the enemy."

"Things have changed Varian. You would be standing with Sylvanas if you had to deal with what i must do in the east. The Scourge is the real threat not the Forsaken."

"Varian please she is not our enemy." Jaina said "We must all unite to defeat the Lich King now before he comes back with a mass army."

"I don't like this at all but we must unite if we want to win." Shandris said "We just lost alot of numbers here so we must need all the help we can get as long we trust one another." She looks at Sylvanas

"I will help the Alliance and the Horde to defeat Arthas... i hate him more than all of you since you know what he did to me. The Forsaken will help defeat the Scourge."

"Then we are all in the same side then?" Darren looks at them all, noticing all of them nods "Then we all know what to do."

After another hour of preparing ships and their armies' organisation and preparing for a plan of attack in the north, Darren went alone on a ship looking out at the sea thinking about this maybe a one way trip to the north, if he is focus he can survive and return home to his love. He looks down holding the amulet he got from Mileria and smiles as it saved him a second time against the Dreadlords, he hides it away as he felt someone was walking on the ship. He starts to act normal and not lose focus.

"The ship is almost ready to go Jaina." He said while not turning around.

"You made it Darren." It wasn't Jaina who said it, a female voice that Darren hasn't heard for a while now "Your back..."

Darren turns back seeing her, his one and only love "Mileria..." his eyes wide seeing her alive, she had a few blood marks on her body thanks to the undead she faced in the battle here.

"Darren..." he would notice a few tears going down her face then she would run towards him, wrapping his arms around him.

Darren would also walk to her and wraps his arms around her too. He lifts her up and spins her around but stops for a moment so he can see her face up close and then starts to kiss her; she kisses her back and doesn't know the amulet he is wearing starts to glow. After a little while of making out Sylvanas walks on the ship looking at the two, they let go of one another and both looks away, Sylvanas slightly laughs at the two and Darren looks angry at Sylvanas as she came on a bad time. She would turn back and walks off the ship.

"I uhm... it is good to see you again Mileria... i missed you." Darren looks back to her with a smile on his face

"I as well, i know you wanted to protect me but i have to fulfil my duty as a Night Elf to defeat the Scourge here before they attack Ashenvale. We all have to work together now, i know what you are going to say to me and i want to protect you in Northrend."

"Mileria... i don't want to see you get hurt, we are fighting the Scourge here you know and also the Lich King."

"I know... i want to be with you, i don't want to wait anymore. I want to fight beside you my love... i made up my mind and i am staying with you no matter what you say to me. I love you Darren..."

"Mileria..." he would kiss her again then hugs her "I love you too... just don't get yourself killed alright? I wouldn't forgive myself if you died on my watch."

"I know. I will fight beside you until the end; if we die out there then we will be at peace in the afterlife... together forever."

"Then together we go."

After a few hours later they all got their ships ready to move, fifteen ships were all ready to sail to the frozen lands of Northrend there they will fight for the peace they have been trying to obtain for a very long time. The Lich King could be the last one to fight to restore the peace between all races and factions, the Horde and the Alliance can finally have peace for now but it won't be long before more war comes to them again.

Darren and Mileria stand together on a ship that is in the lead of the others. The other heroes that have come are with them and will be waiting to meet him in the frozen lands.

The Lich King sits on his throne knowing they are coming, he has everything all prepared for this final battle against them. He stands up and walks to the middle and smiles under his helmet, he can sense all of the ones that are coming here to fight him especially Sylvanas he can sense the most, he can feel her anger of vengeance inside of her waiting to explode. Right now he waits and so is his army, his large army of undead that stands on the citadel and almost covers the entire north, the only way in there is one way and they will be ready to do battle. This is the final battle and everything will go down here, darkness against light, might against might, the end of the world is coming here into the frozen lands of Northrend.


	5. Chapter 5

The peace that happen long ago before the Lich King showed his hand to the world, it was just a journey between the two people that might change the course of history in this world, two people from two races and different force but they share the same goal in life and that's to save the world from destructions by removing the Scourge off the face of the earth.

A year ago Darren was just a Paladin close from finishing his abilities and served under Jaina's rule in Theramore Isles, she wanted to ask for a strong alliance with the Night Elves so he called for Darren to send a message to the Night Elves, there he will encounter the one he would fall in love with. During his travels he did had to deal with Centuars and pig men and some orcs who have left Orgrimmar to have their own ways but he slain those who stood in his way but his luck would run out when he encounter the Satyrs of Fellwood. He had to defend himself against a barrage of corrupted creatures but he kept on pushing through but as he pushes through he couldn't take much more damage to his body and that is when a Satyr got him from behind cutting his back and losing his sword, his mission was about to fail here but then a Night Elf came to the rescue, shooting down at her enemies and pushing them back into the darkness.

Darren would slowly wake up and looks around as he was dragged out of there and somewhere else, a place more beautiful than the place he was before. He would notice the Night Elf drinking some of the waters of a fountain before turning her body to face Darren; she had long blue elegant hair that matches her blue eyes, she held a bow in her left hand and wore very short armour, he hasn't seen anyone would wear such short armour that only protected her parts, no way she would be able to deflect from anything like that.

Darren would sit up looking back at her "Wow... you're... beautiful..."

She would slightly laugh and looks away from his comment.

"I mean... sorry." He stands up off the ground "Thank you for the help you did, i would have been dead without your help."

"I only came there so i can do something to the Satyrs, i saw you there fighting them and i came to help you. Why are you here anyway human?"

He would take out a note out of his pocket "I was ordered my Jaina to deliver a message to one of your leaders; i don't want to ask for your help again after what you did but could you take me to one of them so i can finish my mission here and return back home?"

"Of course i will help you again, it my nature to protect Ashenvale and those who will help protect it."

"With this Alliance maybe Jaina can help with taking out the corruption in that corrupted forest back there, could always ask and im sure I and other people can help you."

"That is up to Shandris to decide if you outlanders can enter our forest. We should go now." She turns to the side and walks down the path to go to their destination "My name is Mileria by the way... Mileria Moonseeker." She said while walking down the path.

Darren would follow her "My name is-"

"Darren wake up." Her voice would echo through his mind and causing him to wake up.

They were still on the ship asleep inside the captain's quarters since he controls this ship. He slowly wakes up looking around but notices Mileria lying on top of him, he slightly smiles at her and she does the same, she kisses him before getting off of him and putting on proper gear to wear for the battle, covering her body with darker armour similar to Shandris and grabs a bow that lies on the ground. Darren would get up off the bed and puts on his gear before walking over to her wrapping his arms around her and kisses her cheek.

"We are nearly there love... whatever happens, come find me." He lets go of her and puts on his helmet.

"I will don't worry." She smiles before walking out of the room heading outside on the ship noticing everyone was already ready before they were close to Northrend.

The cold breeze starts shaking some of them when they were getting closer, once they finally see land that wasn't the only thing they can see, five black ships stands between them and land and will soon be firing their cannons towards the Alliance and the Horde, they retaliate by getting the Horde to use their juggernaut ships, sending fireballs towards the Undead ships while the human fleet hold position before they get in range with the undead ships, they don't want to lose any ships cause it will ruin the invasion. The Orc ships bombard them quickly as they move forward, they do take some damage but not good enough to sink them, once the undead ships lies destroyed the Alliance ships moves forward and starts to bombard the land as they know the undead are hiding somewhere in the wilderness and they couldn't take an attack on land so they level the plain field before landing their armies and marching towards the large citadel where the Lich King lies and where his true horde remains.

The Alliance and the Horde march together on the frozen plains, they were all ready to fight but during this march they haven't even met any undead minions anywhere while they march they start to think an ambush might happen soon. All the heroes that are here stands in front of their armies and soon they decide to set up camps on the cliffs and lands just to wait and see what the Lich King is really planning.

"The Scourge is waiting... they're ready for us but they won't do anything. Arthas is out there." Sylvanas said as she looks out in the wilderness

"The spirits tells me they are out there and they are coming." Thrall stands near Sylvanas then he looks at Varian and Jaina "He is expecting us."

"Of course he is Orc... once this is over we wi-"

"Varian please that's enough... we have to defeat the Lich King... not each other." Jaina grabs his arm "Can we at least focus on our primary objective?"

"Very well Jaina, but the Undead won't be coming anytime soon."

"Then what about the four Death Knights coming towards us." Darren said as he looks over to the west seeing four Death Knights slowly riding out of the wilderness and not just them; the armies of the undead marches behind them.

They sound the alarm by calling for the Alliance army, Night Elves and Humans marches together towards the four Death Knights, Thrall was about to get his forces but then he notices another army coming from the rear, getting his army along with the Forsaken to split off elsewhere to deal with the other force coming. Darren and Mileria would hold each other's hand while they stand in the middle inside the army, soon they break apart and Darren heads towards the others at the front but soon they all stop in a square formation ready to attack, the Knights would also stop and they all draw their swords in the air.

Both sides stood their ground but the Horde and the Forsaken on the other hand has already engaged the enemy, using siege weapons on the cliffs to damage those in the middle while Thrall and Sylvanas decided to split each other by getting the Forsaken armies to attack from the rear while the orcs attacks head on against the undead. They rain fire down upon the undead but then undead frost dragons appears from the side of the orcs, breathing down blue fire upon them and freezing their bodies completely, killing them with an instant. The dragons starts to fly towards their siege weapons, they do fire towards the dragons but they move so quickly they evade the fire, once they make it there they freeze the entire mountain side destroying the catapults and freezing the infantry that were defending them, now the orcs have lost their siege weapons and will take them time before they are able to make more catapults but they ignore that for now and continues pushing the undead back while Sylvanas and some of her dark rangers goes off to deal with the dragons before they freeze their entire army.

Varian and Darren together signals their armies to charge towards the undead and orders the mages to rain fire down upon them and using the Night Elves to stay behind the army so they can rain arrows also while the infantry and cavalry hits them head on. The Scourge would charge also towards them, clashing them on the fields and ignoring the arrows and magic they possess as the Death Knights swings down at their enemies, cutting through them quickly but they stop as they clash swords with the heroes in the middle of the fight.

Varian and Darren fights two Death Knights while the other two fights Jaina together, a Paladin from the Scarlet Crusaders helps out Jaina but soon during the fight the Death Knights got the upper hand and strikes down at the paladin, giving him a deep cut and leaving him in the snow to die and get stepped on by the army. Jaina uses this advantage to send one of them off his horse then she would deal with the other one by summoning a water element to knock the other off his horse, finally it's a fair fight but she still has to fight the two Knights on her own while the others fights the other two.

The Alliance was pushing back the Scourge but they still can't seem to kill any of the Knights since there hard to actually kill, during the fight the Night Elves started to advance closer to assist them and Mileria would charge through the lines to help Darren as he struggles to kill his opponent without using that technique of his. Finally Varian was able to kill his opponent by stabbins his sword through his chest then pulls the sword out and beheading the knight, only three remains so he goes off to help Jaina by taking out the other one from behind, killing two of them with an instant. Darren starts attacking rapidly pushing him back and soon he falls back to the ground, Mileria appears to the side and shoots his neck with an arrow leaving him to slowly die. She looks over to Darren and nods to him then runs through the army you help push back the Scourge, once the last Death Knight was defeated they quickly rush towards the front to slaughter the undead to soon send them retreating back to the citadel.

Thrall and the Horde continues pushing back the Undead and they too started to retreat, Sylvanas and her archers took out one of the dead dragons but the other one is a problem as they can't get a clear shot at it, it was about to take a dive towards her but then Thrall would charge his hammer and throws it towards the beast, blasting through it and crashing down in front of Sylvanas but she was glad she didn't have to waste all her arrows on one problem. She returns to the Forsaken and groups back to the orcs, once the undead fled they started to back up and return back to the Alliance to see how they are going and they too do the same by regrouping back to each other. They recover from this battle and once they are prepared they march together towards the citadel there the Lich King and his true horde remains there well defended and fortified by his towers and dragons, the Scourge will not retreat this time.

The Lich King stands on the top of the citadel looking down at the entire plain field of Northrend, noticing the armies slowly appearing from the cliffs. He signals his second in command a Lich named Kel'Thuzad to mobilize the Scourge for a defence and prepare the trap for the Alliance and Horde to trigger.

The heroes stands in front of their armies, the humans from Theramore, the Scarlets and the Forsaken from Lordaeron and the Horde from Kalimdor not to mention the Night Elves from Ashenvale, all here to face the blight head on and not gonna run away from this, they have already changed history ever since Lordaeron was destroyed from the inside, they brought the Scourge here and plunge Azeroth in chaos all thanks to one man and he stands inside his citadel thinking he has already won this, once he defeats the leaders and their armies he will raise them from the dead and use them to conquer all of Azeroth and achieve where the Burning Legion had failed to accomplish.

Jaina would step forward and looks back at the heroes "This is the plan... some of us must hold off the Scourge while the rest go inside to deal with Arthas personally."

"I will assist you Jaina. We went this far and i want to see it through." Varian said as he draws his sword.

Sylvanas would nod to Jaina "I too will help you."

"I will join you too." Thrall said as he raises his hammer

"Then i guess the rest of us will remain here and hold them off as long as we can..." Darren said "Good luck... you lot need it more than we do."

"Once we break through their defences you four will have to charge through inside the citadel, some of our people might join you if they have the time to assist, we will try our best to get people through there so you can't fight alone while the rest of us distract the Scourge so they won't give chase." Shandris said.

Jaina looks back at the Scourge "Arthas... this must end today."

Varian stands in front of Jaina "Allow me Jaina..." he looks back "Now! Soldiers of the Alliance... Warriors of the Horde! Now for wrath, now for ruin, and the red dawn!"

They raise their weapons in the air as they are so eager to fight. Varian would look back at the Scourge and raise his sword down, signalling the armies to charge down the cliffs and sprinting towards the Scourge. The undead remains where they are and waiting for them to charge through but they don't know a trap is ready for them. The dark mist covers the whole plain field, coming from the citadel, it covers the undead army and soon it covers them, it started to lower the temperature down to make them freeze but they all had fire inside of them, telling them not to stop. The undead see them coming out of the mist and finally they have clashed against each other, stabbing through the undead like a dagger but they would hold them off as the undead dragons and the siege weapons starts to counter attack them along with two armies that will attack from the right and left side of the citadel, they are trying to make them attack on all three sides, with the mist they don't know they are about to be surrounded but they stood strong and continues to push through the Scourge, the heroes continues pushing through until they make it to the end but there were so many of them and with the dragons coming down towards them it's going to be harder for them to make it.

Suddenly one of the dead dragons was about to dive down near Darren, he would look up and notices another dragon coming from the south, it was Krasus here to assist them on taking the sky from the Scourge, more of the dragons would come out of the clouds to assist them on taking care of the undead dragons and any other air creatures around the place. They forces on the ground finally spots the undead attacking on three fronts, causing those that are behind to break apart from the army and fighting on the open fields, they couldn't do anything about the siege weapons that are stationed on the walls and the skeleton archers but they try their best to deal with them by getting the night elves to shoot down the skeleton archers while they stay in the middle of the army while the humans charge through the undead and the orcs with the Forsaken deals with the undead that are coming from both sides.

Darren would help Varian catch up with the others that are going through the citadel; he would use his technique in front of him by lighting his eyes in blue flames then focusing his energy on his sword so he can swing down at the undead in front of them to clear a path for Varian.

"Go Varian! Join the others!" he shouts out to Varian as he keeps fighting back against the Undead

"Thank you Darren! Good luck!" he shouts back at Darren and he quickly runs through the path, ignoring the undead that are on fire with blue flames, they burn them alive if they are alive.

"Time to find Mileria." He thinks to himself and starts cutting through the undead and helping the army out for a while before finding her, heading close to where the night elves are at the moment.

The battle was fierce and everyone is fighting everywhere all over the place, dragons fighting above, all infantry clashing all over the place it's an all out fight and all they have to do is win before it's too late.

Mileria was doing something alone by jumping on the walls of the citadel and striking down the skeletons with a glaive weapon, she continues striking the skeletons and kicking them off so she can reach to the catapults and destroy them, she only takes out two of them and was about to take on the last one but then she gets hit from behind by an undead archer, hitting her leg and soon she goes on one knee. Darren would hear her getting hurt and looks over seeing her get hit by the undead, more of them would come towards her so he quickly make haste to her by striking down the ones in front of him, Mileria would try to move away still holding her weapon as they come towards her but help arrived as Darren runs up the stairs striking them down and kicking the one close to her off the walls.

He looks back before helping her out "You ok love?"

"My hero saved me again..." she smiles then takes out the arrow, trying not to yell then tries to stand up.

"Can you still fight?"

"I can for now..."

"I will protect you Mileria... always." He looks behind her seeing skeletons coming towards them.

He starts swinging at the undead to protect Mileria as she stays there trying to recover and watching him fight. Back on the fields the Horde and the Alliance try to push back the dead but they can't keep fighting all day since the temperature keeps decreasing, causing them to slowly fight against the dead, making them get pushed back a bit but they do try to hold them off but the way this is going they can't hold out much longer they need to take out the Lich King before it's too late.

Darren gets Mileria off the walls and tries to move away with her from the battle, he makes her sit down while he starts striking the undead but during this fight he gets knocked back by Kel'Thuzad. He would look to the side firing ice shards towards the orcs and humans, they get impaled through them taking out almost ten of them then turns to Darren as he charges towards him striking off his arm, causing him to retreat back and let the dead deal with him. He would start striking down the dead and his eyes slowly turns blue flames as he was gonna fire off his blue flames towards Kel'Thuzad. He would watch Darren fight and see his progress then slowly his arm regenerates and looks over to Mileria seeing her just sitting there watching him fight, seeming to be worried for him, using this as an advantage for him as once it's cleared Kel'Thuzad fires three ice shards towards her.

She would see Kel'Thuzad close to her "Darren!" she shouts out before he fires off his ice shards.

Darren looks over seeing Kel'Thuzad, he would be able to send his blue flames towards him but he decided to run to Mileria and take the ice shards instead of her. She would stare at Darren as he had three shards stuck in his back, it missed his heart but he falls on his knees looking at her, she just covers her mouth looking at Darren then runs towards him before he falls to the ground.

"Darren!... Darren!?" she looks up at Kel'Thuzad as he floats towards her.

Kel'Thuzad was about to finish him off but then Thrall would knock his head off with his hammer, he loses his head then two orcs would start bashing the hell out his body until he falls dead on the ground. Thrall runs towards them and looks out at the war.

"We have to pull back!"Thrall shouts at the army "We need to retreat and regr-" suddenly he looks up at the citadel, a large bright light blasts through it.

The light shines through into the sky, causing the mist and the undead to stop but then they would all fall to the ground, every last one of them falls to the ground dead as if the thing that was keeping them alive had ended, everything the Lich King created started to break apart as the heroes that went inside had finally defeated him, finally ending the war for good. The Alliance and the Horde cheer on their victory, they all yelled out loud as it finally ended, except for Mileria as she holds Darren tight, tears going down her face dropping on Darren's face. Shandris walks over to them and notices Mileria like this, she decides to help a fellow sister out by asking two other elves to help grab Darren and getting him out of there, she would follow them out of there before the citadel would crumble down upon them.

The armies quickly got out of the area in time, those that didn't survive got crushed with the undead and those that were inside teleported out of there thanks to Jaina's teleportation, they were all relief that they really won the war but Darren was still hurt and was close from death. They try to heal him but they are losing him, Mileria stood by his side and doesn't want to let go of his hand but it will end bad for her as he is about to die.


	6. Chapter 6

Two weeks have passed since the Lich King ended, everyone slowly returns to their lands in peace, the Forsaken returns to the Undercity along with Phaelynne with them. She was there in the war but wasn't seen as she alone went through the citadel to help Sylvanas fight the Lich King and the Scarlets returns to the north east controlling the cities and with Sylvanas word she didn't attack them.

The Night elves returns to Ashenvale and the Horde returns to Orgrimmar while Jaina and the Alliance heads to Theramore Isles while others heads to the southern lands in Stormwind and as for Darren and Mileria well Darren was asleep in Theramore. During the war he became stable to live but remains unconscious thanks to Jaina as she got there in time, another minute or more he would be gone for good. He slowly wakes up as he was in the palace of Theramore in bed, he notices a priest standing there looking at him, he would look back saying something to the man behind him but didn't know what he said to him, he closes his eyes again and then wakes up a few minutes later seeing Jaina standing before him.

"Darren... your awake... your alive we didn't know if you were ever gonna wake up." She said to him

"Come on... there is much to discuss... you have been asleep for two weeks..."

Soon Darren gets off the bed and heads outside, covering his eyes as the sun shines down on him. He starts walking around the city seeing that they have won; the war is over for now but for how long.

Jaina walks up towards him "Darren... where are you going now? Are you going back to the Scarlets?"

"No... Someone is waiting for me... i have to go see her; i need to ask her something... I need to see my love."

"Don't keep a woman waiting." Said Jaina as she slightly laughs and turns back to return to her duties

Darren heads out of Theramore and into Kalimdor, there he heads to Ashenvale on foot, not stopping against anyone or anything in the wilderness until he makes it to the forest there he will find her. He will know where she will be as long ago before he got on that ship to sail to Lordaeron he told her to go to a certain area where the two can be together alone if he ever comes back and that is where she is right now, sitting against the fountain where she was before when Krasus gave her his love note.

She stands there looking up at the moon then hears someone coming to her, she quickly turns back with her bow ready to shoot an arrow at someone but it was him, the one she loves. Mileria remains then let's go of her bow and runs towards him, tackling him to the ground and wrapping his arms around him.

"Darren! I was so worried i thought i would never see you again" she lies close to him to the ground; her hair was covering half his face.

He would smile and starts to hug her back "I missed you... I'm sorry for what happen but i didn't want to lose you out there. I promise to protect you."

"Darren... i love you..." she gets off of him and sits in front of him

"I know..." he sits up "I came back for you but not just to see you... but i ask you something..."

"What is it?"

"Marry me... Mileria..."

* * *

The end is now and the story has finally ended between the two lovers but it was not the end for them as a few months later they got married in Theramore Isles then took a trip to Stormwind, there the two stayed there happy but she did started to miss home but she is missing the most important thing and that's wherever someone is thinking about them, that is there home. Darren took a rank of general in Stormwind but he does wear the Scarlet Crusaders armour just to remember he fought as a Scarlet against the Scourge and the Forsaken and of course the Burning Legion. Mileria on the other hand remains in Stormwind but not alone as she found out she was with child with him, a perfect place to have a family.

The Forsaken stayed peaceful but when the Horde started to slowly change and declare war against the Alliance they began to declare war in Lordaeron but not against the Scarlets as they declare war against the forces of Gilneas, trying to take that land to expand but the war began again when the Scarlets and the forces of Stormwind to unite against the Forsaken.

Theramore Isles declared war against the Horde once they started to break the peace between them but this will take a few years before they even have a chance to fight each other but Jaina and the Night Elves will unite to fight against the Horde and the Forsaken.

War will always return, there will always be someone that wishes to start it, if that one person dies then it will either trigger the war or someone else will replace the person and continue the war, any race will fight and they will want to be superior to the other but in the end the war will only bring the death of all races as a new threat will come and they will never know until it is too late.

Because the rise of the Dragon Knight will soon come and change the world of Azeroth.


End file.
